Jungle Date
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Dewey brings Huey out to a place sometime late at night. It's not what Huey expects, and he enjoys it. (HueDew. One-shot.)


Dewey was dragging him outside, despite it being late at night.

Everyone was asleep so he thought it was a good time to take him out on a date. Huey was rubbing his eyes as he had just woke up. Dewey, on the other hand, appeared to be wide awake.

He was quite excited, wanting to see what Huey would think.

"Why couldn't we just until the morning to do this? And when everyone's awake?" Huey yawned out.

"Because it's more beautiful at night!" Dewey replied with confidence and excitement.

" _What's_ more beautiful at night?"

"You'll see, Huey."

He moved the leaves out of the way. They were in the jungle, so the leaves were basically everywhere of course.

They were only there in the jungles because of some sort of business that Scrooge had to do. While they were getting to where they were going to be staying for a few days, Dewey found this place. He thought it would be perfect and that Huey would love it.

It was taking them a few minutes to get there, though.

"We're getting close, so cover your eyes." Dewey told him.

Huey closed and covered his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me to do so before?"

"Because I knew it was going to take us a bit to get there." He answered. "Besides, I didn't want you to do _too much_ work after waking up."

Huey rolled his eyes as much as he could while Dewey chuckled. Of course he was picking on him now.

Dewey moved a few more leaves before they could get to their destination. He smiled, seeing their destination.

He turned around and moved Huey's hands out of the way.

"Hue, you can open your eyes now." Dewey said.

He opened his eyes and his jaw began to drop. It was a lake in the middle of a jungle. Probably the most beautiful one that he'd ever seen. He'd never seen anything like it.

The lake was clear as day; you could see everything that was in the water. All kinds of fish were visible. It seemed like the lake was illuminating, lighting up the area around them.

The grass and the plants were looking greener than anywhere else, even more vibrant than that of some of the areas around the world that they'd been to thus far.

Huey sat down to look under the water. He had amazement on his face. The eldest looked at his brother who was standing beside him.

"It's gorgeous! How did you find this?" Huey asked.

"I kinda trailed off a bit and I found this." Dewey answered. "I knew you'd love it."

Huey put his hand in the water. He was lost in the beauty of the lake. It was so peaceful, so calming to him. He took his hand out and shook it back and forth to get the water off of him.

He then laid back, enjoying himself. "It's perfect."

Dewey laid down onto the ground next to him. He grabbed his hand, fingers intertwining with his. He got closer to him, kissing him on the cheek. After that Dewey wrapped his arm around him.

Huey gave him a kiss on the forehead in return.

It sounded like crickets were singing all around. It all felt so soothing. Huey liked that, which could be seen with the smile on his face.

Dewey loved seeing him be happy. Maybe he should find places like this more often.

Huey grabbed his face and kissed him. Dewey put his hand on Huey's arm as he kissed him back. Both of their eyes were closed as they both relaxed into the kiss they were sharing. Dewey pulled him as close as he could. Their hearts were beating faster and faster with happiness.

They broke off the kiss for a second, but Dewey pulled him right back in. He wasn't going to let him leave, not even for one minute. They kept each other close to one another. Their cheeks became flushed with a pink color.

It was one of the best nights they ever could have had.

They both moved their hands to the other's waist. Dewey let go of Huey's hand and gets his arm around his neck and shoulders, as much as he could anyways, as they were both still lying down.

Finally, they stopped kissing.

"What did you eat before we went to bed?" Huey questioned. "Your breath smells awful!"

This made the younger one laugh. "Just some snacks."

"Well, brush your teeth after that next time." Huey sat up and looked at the lake once more.

Dewey sat up as well. He held his hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"We should get back. It's late and someone might notice we're gone." Huey said.

"Who would be up at three, four in the morning?" Dewey asked.

"Uncle Scrooge or Uncle Donald possibly." Huey answered. "It's better to get back now than to get caught later."

Dewey sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, fine."

They got up and started to walk back to the house. They had to move lots of leaves out of the way, which got annoying after awhile. At least they got to enjoy the night sky on the way back. When they got back they quietly opened the door and tip toed back to bed.

Their room light got turned on, which made them jump and turn around immediately. Scrooge was standing there tapping his foot.

"What were ye lads doin' this early in the mornin'?" Scrooge demanded.

Some 'uhh's came from Huey, as he tried to think of fake excuse of why.

"Well I- I wanted to see how the jungle was!" Dewey stood in for Huey. "And I couldn't do it myself, so I brought Huey along with me. He's smart, he's knowledgeable, and I thought it'd be best if he came with me!"

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. "At night? In the dark?"

"I told him we shouldn't do it at night, but he insisted I came along." Huey added. "I brought a flashlight with me, but on the way back the batteries died."

"Okay then, but do nae do this again, lads." He ordered.

"Alright, Uncle Scrooge." They said.

The old duck turned off the light and left the room. Scrooge didn't completely believe them, but he was going to let this slide once. Doing that in the night was off, but he wasn't going to ask them anymore. They needed to sleep.

His feeling skeptical will have to be put aside for now it seems.

Huey and Dewey changed clothes before they did anything else. They got in bed together and began to fall asleep next to each other.

Next time, they would go on their dates at daytime or in the evening.


End file.
